Sweet
'''Sweet & Classy '''is a 2014 fanfiction created by yours truly, ThePeachoosCamera. It tells the story of a certain sweetheart with 2 sides: a famous popstar and a flirty supermodel. She will encounter ordinary things: learning from her biggest fan, experiencing high school, getting along with her fans, dealing with her rivals and to stand up for herself. The elements are developed, though the first chapter/episode will be published soon on Wattpad. Synopsis Season 1 Honey was finished with her first concert, The Confectionate Tour, and before sleeping, she wished of what more her popstar career can bring her. The next day, Honey had a meet and greet with her fans on the same area of the concert. She then meets her alleged biggest fan, Janell. Honey was pleased with Janell's knowledge and personality that she makes her the new member of the Entourage, comprised of Nichole, Gia, Frida, Allen, Stacy and Minnie. Janell also gets to sleep in her own cabin in her new residence, Honey's private jet. Later, she and Frida help Honey create a collage for Elite Eye Magazine. Later, Honey is revealed to be another persona named Bella, a supermodel. She was creating a collage for Elite Eye (like Honey did in the previous episode), until Gia tells her she has appointments in Paris. The private jet lands in Paris, and Bella does an ad campaign for Lace Candy. While packing, Gia tells her she has to do another ad for The Juicebox, this time a commercial, at Cannes. Bella has fun with the commercial, but she also has to do a catwalk. Bella was ready to leave Paris as she has no more appointments left, but Gia tells her she has a message; she was given free scholarship to an all-girl school named Steigfield Elite Academy. The Entourage also get scholarships as well. Bella was ready to learn something ordinary at last. They and Nichole leave Paris and the girls (with Honey instead of Bella) have a slumber party. Unbeknowst to Honey and the others, Frida and Stacy plan to throw a party for themselves, family and friends, until they accidentally add Appoline Weiltz to the guest list, supposed to add Stacy's cousin, Apple Benex. As the plane lands on Costa Victorine, the girls get a welcome from Principal Jane Wallisworth. After a tour around the school, the girls register, enroll and become new students of SEA. They also move out of the private jet and sell it to save some money. Meanwhile, Frida and Stacy confess to Honey about the Appoline incident, though Honey doesn't mind because she registered for private lessons with Appoline and Lace Candy heiress Maja Jenner. The girls meet their new friends around the campus and also, move into their new dorm rooms. Honey meets Appoline and they become roommates. Nichole and Minnie share a dorm, Janell with her enemy-turned-friend Melissa Cadington, Gia with smart and snobby Tiffany Birchek, Frida with the bit sarcastic yet friendly Cielo Ramos, Allen with wise and natural Ikumi Johanssen and Stacy with blind singer Alicia Carson. Maja shares a room with close friend smart yet not-so-rich Janny Nielsen, whose other close friend Maika de Silva is one of Allen's friends. The girls are also sorted into their new sections. Honey/Bella, Appoline, Maja, Minnie, Frida and Cielo are in 8-Agnes, Nichole and Janny in 8-Anastasia, Janell and Allen in 8-Felicity, Stacy in 8-Agatha, Maika in 8-Perpetua, sophomore head cheerleader Audine Williams in 8-Cecilia and unexpectedly, Gia in star section 8-Lucy. (To be continued) Cast of Characters See List of Characters for more information.